The Things We Love
by InBetweenWolf
Summary: This is a collection of Sterek, Dethan, Scisaac, and Sciles drabbles. Please, just know that it's rated M for a reason, so keep that in mind. Prompts are always appreciated as well!


_Hello there, everyone! This is the first fic that I've written in a while, and it feels really good to write again. This will be a collection of very smutty drabbles written about my favourite slash ships from Teen Wolf, Dethan, Sterek, Sciles, and Scisaac. If you would like to, I would love to receive some prompts to help me keep my ideas fresh, kink, smut, fluff, whatever you want. Again, I really hope you enjoy this, make sure to leave a review!_

* * *

Watching Ethan sleep beside him always made him feel peaceful for some reason. Maybe it was because that strained look or calculated control left his boyfriend's face and he looked younger, more innocent. He looked like he hadn't been affected by the terrifying world he inhabited. Danny leaned over and placed a kiss on the other boy's lips, grinning at the goofy sleepy smile that appeared on Ethan's face. He cuddled himself closer to Danny, but otherwise stayed asleep, reassured by the familiar scent and warmth of his lover.

Danny leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes, not minding that he had woken up way too early for a Saturday morning. This was everything that he had ever wanted. After so many guys using him just to get a cheap fuck, he'd finally found someone that loved him back as much as he loved them. Sure, Ethan wasn't perfect. He chewed with his mouth open and replied to texts late, and then there was the whole werewolf thing, but Danny didn't mind that so much. It made the sex a hell of a lot more interesting.

The wolf thing had been really hard to get used to at first. Learning to accept the wild animal that lived within his boyfriend had been hard, and Danny didn't think that he was going to be able to handle it at first. But, at the same time, it provided the explanation that he had always craved from Ethan, why he was constantly running off, the random disappearances, everything made since. So, Danny learned to like it. He started hanging out with the pack more and helping out with all of the supernatural insanity going on around Beacon Hills. It became second-nature for him to see his boyfriend wolf out, not to mention the fact that it made something deep inside him stir at seeing Ethan so wild and so feral, and it usually ended with his pants being uncomfortably tight for a while.

Ethan shifted again beside Danny and the Hawaiian boy opened his eyes, peering over at his wolf. A pair of sleepy puppy eyes were looking back over at him and the corners of Ethan's mouth were pulled up into a grin.

"You always wake up so early," he said tiredly. Danny always enjoyed the roughness of Ethan's morning voice… it was definitely sexy. Glancing over at the alarm clock on Danny's nightstand, Ethan groaned a little. "It's 5 A.M. on a Saturday, go back to bed, babe." The werewolf hitched the comforter a little higher on himself, pulling it up almost to his chin, and turned away, his well-muscled back facing looked like a child, like someone completely different from the blood-thirsty Alpha-turned-Beta that he usually resembled. Suppressing his grin, Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan and pressed his lips to the back of his neck, lightly peppering the boy's skin with kisses. He could feel his pyjama pants tightening slightly as Ethan let out a moan that went straight to his groin.

"Come on… don't you want to stay up for me?"

Ethan turned and looked at his boyfriend, and Danny recognised the hungry look in his eyes. There was a hint of something wild there… something that Danny needed.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into." Before Danny could blink, Ethan was on top of him, attacking the boy's neck with kisses and light bites, bruising the perfect bronze skin. He loved leaving these marks, it helped assert what he wanted everyone to know. Danny belonged to Ethan. He was _his_. Ethan couldn't even remember a time before Danny, how he managed to keep going he would never know. But he did know one thing, and that was that he and Danny belonged together. The boy quelled his wolf, kept him calm. Danny was his mate.

And right now, the sounds that his mate was making just added to Ethan's lustful haze of thoughts. The little pants and moans escaping Danny's mouth were beyond sexy. Ethan began to kiss lower on the sculpted torso, thanking every god possible that Danny never wore a shirt to bed. He attached this mouth to one of the erect nipples on Danny's chest and began to run his tongue over it lightly, pausing every once in a while to bite it a little roughly, craving the strangled moan that Danny choked out whenever he did it.

"Shit, Ethan," Danny managed to gasp, gripping a handful of Ethan's hair in his hand. "Ethan- please. I want you, _now._" Using Ethan's hair as a handle Danny pulled Ethan's lips back up to his. Ethan moaned loudly at the sensation and Danny smirked a bit at the reaction. Danny had discovered early on how much Ethan loved to have his hair pulled. Something hard ground into his groin as Ethan began to rotate his hips, giving both of them the friction that they desperately needed.

"I want you to fuck me through this bed, Danny."

A shiver ran down Danny's spine at the sudden drop in Ethan's voice. He was close to shifting, something that usually meant he was too turned on to control himself. Unable to hold back any longer, Danny attacked Ethan's mouth in a kiss that was all passion, all lust. A ripping was heard and Danny was naked, his pyjama pants discarded across the room. Ethan's rock hard erection ground into Danny's, both of them dripping precum.

Danny reached up and took Ethan's shoulders, guiding him until the wolf was lying with his back on the bed and Danny's mouth hovering over his cock. With no hesitation, Danny took the member into his mouth. Ethan threw his head back, unable to form any coherent words. the things that Danny was doing with his tongue were absolutely sinful. The moans leaving his mouth became louder when Danny ran a finger in between the orbs of Ethan's ass, stopping to probe at the tight hole nestled there.

"Hold your legs up," Danny ordered, and he pushed Ethan's legs up so that his knees were touching his chest. He peered up at his wolf with lust-ridden eyes before he dove down into the tightness between his boyfriend's legs, lapping and probing with his tongue. From the sharp pain that suddenly flared up in his shoulders, he knew that Ethan was losing control, and he welcomed it. The claws piercing his skin suddenly were tangled in his hair, and Danny was dragged back to Ethan's face. He stared at the Hawaiian boy, his eyes burning bright blue.

"Fuck me. _Now._" He twisted off of the bed and reached under it, groping for what Danny knew was a bottle of lube. Not that he would really even need it, since Ethan loved the pain. Danny took the bottle and readied himself, also inserting a finger into Ethan's tight hole. He almost moaned at the heat.

Danny positioned himself in between Ethan's legs and thrusted in, not giving Ethan any time to adjust. He loved that Ethan liked rough sex, something he himself was never really able to tolerate. They were opposites in so many ways, it made Danny dizzy to think about it.

None of that was on his mind, however as he thrusted deeper into Ethan, the feel of the tight walls around his cock was absolutely amazing. He began to move faster, shoving himself deeper and deeper into Ethan.

Danny opened his eyes and realised that he had shut them without even realising it. He looked down to find a half-transformed Ethan staring right back up at him. The lust in those cool blue eyes, the pure want and pleasure contained in them made Danny lose it. He thrusted a few more times before he came, shooting his seed into Ethan's tight hole. Watching Danny's face contort in pleasure pushed Ethan over the edge as well, and he shot a rather impressive load, coating both his and Danny's chests.

Danny felt as though he was going to collapse, and sure enough, he did. The warmth and wetness of Ethan's load slid in between their bodies as Danny kissed Ethan lovingly, making sure that he didn't slip out of Ethan's ass.

"Aren't you happy you woke up?" Danny asked his wolf in a teasing tone, and Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and cuddle, I'm going back to sleep."


End file.
